Changes
by lifesuxx
Summary: Adam Torres parents got a divorced when he was seven years. Adam has been living with his grandparents since he was thirteen years old. Adam got arrested at a party, his mother, Audra does not approved of this behavior. Audra decides for Adam to move back home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Adam's mom and dad got a divorced when he was only seven years old and his sister Ava was only 5 years old. His mother Audra got remarried to Frank, his step-dad, two years later. Frank also has a sixteen year old son named Drew. Few years later when Adam was eleven his mom gave birth to his half sister, Alyssa Hernandez. When Adam turned thirteen he moved in with his grandparents house. Three years of living with his grandparents he was moving back to his mothers house because his mother didn't like his behavior lately. Adam recently got arrested at a party someone at school was throwing for having marijuana on him and for underage drinking. A lot of the kids at the party got arrested that night and got caught drinking and smoking. Some kids were lucky enough to runaway from the cops. When his mother got the phone call that night she was so angry with him and told him he was moving back whether he likes it or not. They had a big argument about that. Before that he got suspended for fighting with a student in the football team and his mother was upset with him. She was so upset because school barely started and he was already getting in so much trouble plus his grades were terrible. Adam is a 4.0 student not a 2.0 student.

School started a month ago. Adam didn't want to leave Riverside and leave his girlfriend and his friends and attend Degrassi having to start all over. When Adam told the bad news to his girlfriend that he was moving back to his mother, Rachel was so devastated even though Riverside was only a fifteen minute drive. Adam told her that he would still get to see her because he has a job on this side of town, which was working at his grandpa George's bakery, making dough, sweeping the floors, and stuff. Also, he would be staying at his grandparents house during the weekends. Adam and Rachel have been dating for a year and a half. They started as friends during their freshmen year but realized they had feeling for each other.

* * *

It was Monday morning Adam was headed to his new school, where his step brother Drew and sister Ava also attends.

"You better behave yourself, mister" Audra shouted as Adam passed through the kitchen

"Don't worry mom, We'll keep on eye on him" Drew winked at Adam

"Won't we Ava?" Drew said as Ava made her way to the fridge. Ava nodded

"Adam, no more of that stuff. Do you understand?" Audra said in a serious tone

"Yes mother" Adam groaned

Audra crossed her arms "Adam im serious. It's your junior year you better keep those grades up if you wanna attend a good university"

Adams nodded

"You're a smart kid Adam so you better start making good decisions." Audra reminded him

"Yes mom" Adam got up from the chair and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Do you want us to wait for you or.." Drew asked

"You guys could go" Adam spoke

"Are you sure?" Drew questioned

"Yeah bro it's fine, really. I'll see you guys there"

Drew nodded and headed out the front door while Ava followed behind him.

"I have work today so I probably won't be back until around six" Adam added

"Alright. Promised me you won't get in anymore trouble" Audra spoke

Adam sighed "I promised mom. I'll make you proud"

"I'm sorry im being really hard on you Adam but what you did... I don't like it one bit. I didn't raised you that way. You're better than this" Audra responded

"I know mom and i'm really sorry. I promise, no more trouble" Adam said as he hugged his mother

"I love you, son" Audra said as she embraced his son

"I love you too mom, I'm really sorry." Adam said sincerely

Audra wiped her tears "I know. Now get out of here before I lose it"

Adam laughed "I'll see you later" Adam says as he walks out.

* * *

New Story!I hope you guys like it.

Background Information

-Adam is not transgender in this story

- He is a junior in the story (recently turned 17 years old)

- Some of the characters are my own characters

**Please feel free to comment, if you have suggestions, im all ears!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Adam got to school. He had few minutes left until he had to head to the office to get his schedule and to meet up with Mr. Simpson, the school principal. So he decided to give his girlfriend a ring.

"Hey babe" Adam said as he exited out of his car

"Hey, I miss you already" Rachel said sadly

"Can't wait to see your cute face after school" Adam said as he made his way to the office

"Same here. Not seeing that handsome face of yours around school is going to suck. How am I going to make it through history without you" Rachel pouted

Adam laughed "Sorry"

_*school bell rings*_

"Hey, I have to go, I'll see you after school, okay" Adam says as he walk inside the school looking for the principals office. "Rachel, I love you" Adam said truthfully

"I love you too Adam" she responded

"Alright I have to go. Say hi to everyone for me" Adam spoke

"Will do. Have fun at school" Rachel says and hanged up.

* * *

Adam finally finds the principals office. The school is so big. It probably takes every student ten minutes to get into class. Adam knocks on the door. The door opens wide.

"I was told to come here" Adam spoke

"Who are you?" Mr. Simpson questioned

"I'm Adam Torres" Adam responded

"The new student. Come inside" Mr. Simpson invited him

After their chat Adam got his schedule and Mr. Simpson walked him to his first period, Mrs. Carson's English class. Mrs. Carson is in her early 30's, 5'8, skinny, pretty, funny and smart. Every student who ever had her as a teacher adores her. She is one of the most understanding teacher in this whole school

_1. American Lit/Expository Writing – Carson, Elizabeth_

_2. Physics – Thompson, Jacob_

_3. Art – Freeman, William_

_4. Music – Washington, David_

_5. World History - Diaz, Joseph_

_6. Trigonometry – Yamamoto, Kyle_

_7. Study Hall - Ramirez, Chelsea_

"Mrs. Carson, Hi" Mr. Simpson says as he walked inside the classroom which gets everyone's attention

"Mr. Simpson, what could I do for you" she asked

"I have a new student, Adam Torres" Mr. Simpson waved at Adam telling him to come in

"Hi, Adam nice to meet you" Mrs. Carson and Adam shook hands

"Alright, my job is done here, so I'll be heading to my office now. If you have any questions feel free to drop by my office." Mr. Simpson said as he adjust his tie

"Thank you sir" Adam shook his hand

"Welcome to Degrassi" Mr. Simpson said with a smile and walked out

"Class, I'd like to welcome our new student, Adam Torres. " Mrs. Carson announced to the class.

"Are you new to town or to the country?" Mrs. Carson asked curiously

"No ma'am" Adam spoke

"So what school are you coming from?" Mrs. Carson asked

"Riverside high" Adam responded which cause some of the students to chatter.

"Riverside, Degrassi's number 1 rivalry, nice" Mrs. Carson smiled at him

"Fiona, could you raised your hand" Mrs. Carson spoke. Fiona raised her hand.

"Adam, please take the empty chair next to Ms. Coyne" Mrs. Carson requested

"Alright class, everyone take out a piece of folder paper, were going to take notes on William Shakespeare."

Mrs. Carson says as she turns on the smart board which caused the whole classroom to groan.

* * *

**Please feel free to comment! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Adam was starving but first he had to find his locker and put his textbooks that his teachers gave him.

"Adam?" Adam turned around to see who called his name

"Scarlette, hey" Adam surprised and hugged the blonde.

"Good to see you, how is your first day so far?" she asked as they released from the hug

"It's great, so far my teachers are pretty nice" Adam responded

"That's good to hear." she says

Adam closed his locker "I'm headed to the cafeteria, wanna come?" Adam asked

"Yeah, I was headed there anyway" she spoke

Some people knew who Adam was. People who went to the same elementary and middle school as him. So he wasn't a total outcast. Adam has a few close friends that attends Degrassi, like his band mate Scarlette, Alex and Harry. He also knew Claire, Alli, Holly J, Owen, Dallas and Anya.

Adam and Scarlette made their way into the cafeteria and grabbed their food. The cafeteria was packed with hungry Degrassi students. Scarlette led the way, and Adam followed.

"Adam!" Harry shouted as he waved his arms around

"He is very excited that you're here" Scarlette spoke

Adam laughed "Hey man"

"Dude, this is exciting. 4/4 of the band is together" Harry says happilly.

Adam is in a rock/indie/alternative band called JAWS, he is the main vocalist and plays the guitar. Harry also plays the guitar and backup vocals, Alex plays the bass and the piano and Scarlette is the drummer in the band and backup vocals. They been in the band since middle school except Alex, he was the last one to join the group. Jaime, was the bass player before him but he moved to Germany. Alex later joined the band during their freshmen year, when Alex's old band broke up and heard that they were looking for a bass player. When the band found out he could play bass and piano really well Adam immediately asked if he wanted to join the band and he said yes.

* * *

"Wait is that Adam Torres?" Anya asked. She was sitting next to her friends Holly J, Fiona and Isaac and spotted the familiar face.

"Yeah, his in my English class" Holly J responded

"You guys know him?" Isaac asked "That boy is sooooo fine" he added which caused the girls to laugh

"We went to school with him" Anya says as she took a sip of her water

"That's Drew Hernandez's step-brother and Ava Torres's brother" Holly J spoke

"Wow I can't believe no one told me that Drew has a hot brother." Isaac gasped

"Puberty did him good, really good" Anya spoke "I mean he wasn't ugly or anything but he definitely got 10x hotter" she added.

Fiona shook her head "You guys are ridiculous"

"C'mon Fiona, that boy is a hottie" Isaac wiggling his eyebrows "and just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you cant look"

"I know he's hot im not blind Isaac" Fiona responded

"Any chance he plays for my team?" Isaac asked

"Don't you have a boyfriend already?" Holly J asked. Isaac smiles and shrugs. The girls shake their heads.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The rest of the school day went pretty great. Adam liked all his teacher they seem very nice. Adam shares a few classes with his friends. When Claire and Alli found out that Adam was in their history class they freaked out.

Adam headed to his locker to put his history and trigonometry textbooks away.

"Adam!" Harry shouted as he walked towards Adam

"Hey" Adam responded

"Were headed to the Dot, wanna come?" Harry asked

"I'd love to but I have work" Adam says as he closes his locker

"Bummer" Harry sighed as he adjusted his backpack

"I'll see you tomorrow" Adam says as he shook Harry's hand

Adam drove to Riverside. He had an hour left to spare before work so he drove to Rachel's house.

* * *

"Hey stranger" Rachel says as she opens the door for her boyfriend.

Adam laughed "Hey cutie"

"I missed you" she pouts

Adam moved forward to embraced her and leaned in to kiss her "I missed you so much" he says in between kisses

Rachel giggled "Oh really" Adam nods while he kisses her some more.

"Let's head to my room and show me how much you missed me" she says seductively in his ear.

Adam grabs his girlfriend by the waist and carried her on the shoulder which caused her to laughed.

"Put me down Adam!" she spoke.

Adam laughed and gently put her on the bed.

"I have an hour before work so lets get down to business" Adam says as he gently moves on top of his girlfriend and kisses her.

"Adam" Rachel whispered. They have been making out for ten minutes now. Adam and Rachel's clothes were gone the only clothing left was their underwear.

"Yes?" Adam says as he trail kisses to south.

"Fuck me" she moans. Adam quickly removes his and her underwear.

"I love you" Adam says as he enter his girlfriend which cause both of them to moan.

Rachel bit her lip and a moan escaped her lips "I love you, especially when you fuck me like this babe" the way Adam was touching her was just amazing. He was so gentle. The things he was whispering into her ear was making her even more wet. Rachel groaned feeling him thrust inside of her.

"Adam!" she moaned as her boyfriend sped up his thrust. She dug her nails into his back and moaned her boyfriends name once more as she hit her climax. Adam grinned and kept thrusting until he pulled out and cum on her stomach.

"That was really good" Rachel says as she try to catch her breath

"I try" Adam says as he kiss his girlfriend and get up from the bed to find his clothes.

Rachel giggles "I love you"

"I love you too" Adam says as he adjust his pants. Adam looked at his watch, he had five minutes to get to work

"I have to get going" Adam added

"Don't leave me" she says sadly

Adam chuckled "I'll see you after work, well go out and get something to eat before I go home, okay" he says in between kisses.

Rachel nods "Okay"

"I really have to go" Adam says as he put his shirt on and headed through the door.

* * *

When Adam arrived at the shop he was five minutes late.

"Adam, you're here" Jaime says behind the counter already getting started with the dough.

"Is uncle Cedric here?" Adam says as he rushed to the kitchen.

"Nah, and don't worry I already clock you in" Jaime says.

"Really, thanks Jamie" Adam spoke as he grabbed his apron from the rack.

"I owe you anyway" Jamie says.

"I was hanging with Rachel and I wasn't keeping up with the time..." Adam says as he starts making the dough.

Jamie raised his eyebrows "That's your business, im not gonna to judge"

"Let's get back to these dough's" Jamie added

Jamie is Adam's cousin, Cedric's son. He was a year younger but Jamie was pretty mature for his age. Uncle Cedric, was one of Audra's older brothers. There's six of them, uncle Cedric who is the oldest, then aunt Lisa, aunt Emma, uncle Tony, uncle Mike and the youngest, Audra.

* * *

"Hey Rachel" uncle Cedric greeted the blonde girl.

"Hey Mr. Vasquez" she smiled

"Can I get you something... or someone?" he joked

"His shift is almost done, he is just cleaning up" he added

Rachel nodded

"Hey Rachel" Jamie says as he exits off the counter

"Hey Jamie" she says as she give the taller boy a quick hug

"He's almost out" Jamie spoke

"Emily is not working today? She asked.

"Nope. She changed her work schedule. She only works on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday" he says

"Oh, there he is" Jamie says as he wipe the counter

"Rachel, what are you doing here? I thought I was coming to pick you up" Adam who was surprised to see his girlfriend in the shop

"My mom was headed to the market, so I asked her if she could drop me here, so here I am" Rachel spoke.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Adam asked. She nodded

"I'll see you tomorrow" Adam says as he shook Jamie's hand

"Alright, see you bro" Jamie said

"Bye Jamie. See you at school" Rachel responded while Adam went to say bye to his uncle.

* * *

"What do you want to eat" Adam asked as he drives

"Anything is fine, how about you what do you want to eat?" she asked

Adam raised his eyebrow with a smirk

Rachel shakes her head "Sorry shop is close"

Adam pouted

"We just did it a few hours ago" she says

"And?" Adam joked

She playfully hits his shoulder

"I'll park all the way in the back and we can.." Adam not being able to finish his sentence as he look for a parking spot

"Adam! You're so gross" she hits him again

"I'm just joking, well do it right here then" he chuckled as he parked his car in front of Ted's Burger

"Adam!" Rachel says as she got off the car

* * *

"So how was your first day" Rachel asked as he took a bite of her burger

"It was great. Harry is really excited that the whole band is finally together" he says as he takes a sip from his drink

"I could imagine" she replied "Any pretty girls?" she asked

Adam raised his eyebrows "I mean theirs a few.." he joked and notice his girlfriends face

"I'm just kidding babe, I don't care about the girls. I only have eyes for you" he says as he take her hands and kiss it "I love you" which caused her to smile

* * *

It was around seven when Adam returned home.

"You're home" Adam's step-dad greeted, who was sitting down on the couch watching hockey

"Hey Frank" Adam says as he walked through the living room

"Adam?" Audra spoke as she comes out of the kitchen

"Hey mom" Adam greeted

"Dinner is almost ready. When you head upstairs could you please call your sisters and your brother" she says

"I already ate" he responded

"Oh" she says as she wiped her hands on her apron

"Yeah, I ate with Rachel after work" he says as he adjust his bag

"How is she?" Audra asked

"She's good" he replied

"So how was your first day?" she questioned

"It was good. My teachers are pretty nice. Everyone was excited to see me back" he replied

"That's good to hear. You better keep your grades up, mister" she says as she walk back in the kitchen

"Yes mother" Adam spoke as he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT. I WANT TO HEAR YOUR GUYS THOUGHTS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**A month and a half later...**

"Adam!" Grandpa George shouted

"Yeah" Adam says as he opened the door

"I'm heading out now," Grandpa George says

"Come to the front and help out Emily with the orders" he requested

"Yeah sure" Adam says as he removed his apron

What bout' me gramps" Jamie jokes in the back

"You stay in the back make them dough's and help out with Jordan, Fernando and Hank." Grandpa George says as he walked out. Jordan who is in his early 20's and is also Jaime's older brother. Hank, who is also in his early 20's. Fernando, who is in his 30's, he is the main chef in the kitchen.

It was Saturday morning. Grandpa George had to leave. The shop is always busy in the morning, especially during the weekends. Everyone loves the pastries and the coffee. People from different towns would drive all the way to Riverside so they could enjoy a lovely pastry from "George's Bakery." The shop doesn't only sell pastries and coffee but they also serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner, even though there's "bakery" in the name. When Adam was younger he thought it was silly.

* * *

Morning rush our was exhausting. Everyone was tired. The shop stop being busy when it hit three in the afternoon.

"Good afternoon, what could I...?" Adam not finishing his sentences and realizing who the girl behind the counter was.

"Adam right?" Fiona greeted the boy

"Yeah, that's me" he pointed at his name tag

"Uhh what could I get you?" he asked

"I'll take a plain doughnut and a cappuccino, please" she says

"You're the girl in my art and English class, umm Fiona... Coyne right" Adam spoke. "You're Declan's sister?" Fiona nodded. "That's me" she says

"You're friends with Harry right?" she asked

"Yeah were in a band together" he spoke "He thinks you're hot" Adam said. Fiona laughed. "Even my brother thinks you're hot. Drew, you know him?" Adam added

"Yeah. How about you, what do you think?" she asked

Adam chuckled "My girlfriend would kill me" he told. Fiona laughed

"Since when did you work here? I come here most of the time and I never see you" Fiona changing the subject

Adam takes out the doughnut and puts it in a tiny box "I actually work in the back making the dough and stuff but our manager left and put me in the front for today"

"Seems like a big deal" she teases him

Adam chuckles as he makes the brunettes coffee "My manager is my granddad so no big deal"

"Your grandpa owns this place?" she asked

"Yeah. George is my grandpa" he says as he punches the numbers on the cash register

"That's pretty cool" she added

"That would be $3.69" Adam spoke

Fiona takes out her wallet and hands im a five dollar bill "Thanks"

"No problem" he says as he gives her change backpack but she refused to take

"Keep the change" she spoke

"Really?" Adam asked

"Yeah" she says as she takes her things

"See you at school" she says with a smile and left

"Thanks, see you at school!" he shouted

* * *

After Adam's shift finished he headed to his girlfriends house. It was around ten o'clock when he got off work.

Adam knocks on the door. Rachel's mom, opened the door

"Hey Mrs. Oldham" Adam greeted

"Hi Adam, Rachel is in her room" she says

"Thanks" he says as he make his way to the basement which was Rachel's room. When Rachel was twelve she had to give up her room when her mom got pregnant to her little sister and made it her room. Rachel hated it but when she gave it a makeover she loved it and having her room in the basement gave her more privacy.

"Rachel?" Adam called out as he walked down the stairs

"Adam, is that you?" she says happily as she got off the bed

"Hey babe" Adams pulls her into a hug then into a kiss

"Who let you in?" she asked as Adam hugged and kissed her cheek

"Your mom" he says letting go

"Are you gonna let me in?" he winked at her with a huge smile

"Maybe" she says as she walks towards her bed. Adam followed her and grab her waist she yelps

"Adam!" she scolded

"I been wanting you so bad" he whispered in her ear

"Oh really" she responded

Adam trailed kisses to her thighs to her stomach. He couldn't help himself. His girlfriend was wearing a cute underwear and a see through shirt.

Adam and Rachel spend the last fifteen minutes making out. By this time Rachel was naked.

"You're so goddamn hot, Rach" Adam says as he continued kissing her

Rachel released from the kiss "You're wearing too many clothes"

Adam chuckled "God, you're so beautiful" he whispered as he slowly licked her left nipple with his tongue while his right hand traced her right nipple.

Rachel quietly moans. Adam lets go of her and quickly took of his clothes, while he watches his girlfriend touched her clitoris. Adam growled and quickly joins her back on the bed. He leaned towards her and they both shared another heated kiss. Adam could feel how wet she was, she was soaked.

"Adam, fuck me already" she whispered

Adam softly laughed "As you wish" Adam moves on top of her, pinning her body beneath him as he goes back to kissing her. Adam lined himself up to her entrance and entered her slowly.

"You're in" she teased

"Im in" he repeated

Adam gasped as he thrust inside of her repeatedly. The way his girlfriend was moaning and begging for more. He was so turned on it was hard for him to focus.

"Adam" she cried out

"Rach" he groaned

"You're amazing" she says

"I love you" he said sincerely

"I love you too" she replied as she cuddled next to him

* * *

Monday morning, time for school again.

"Hey Adam" Fiona greeted

"Hey, Fi" Adam says as he opens his locker "Want some doughnuts" he offered. His grandpa came by early this morning bringing two boxes of donuts. Adam decided to bring one of the boxes to school but the box was almost was empty. Drew and Dallas ate most of it.

"No thank you" she responded

"How was your weekend?" she asked

"Work, homework, and chores" he says

"Sounds like a blast" she responded

Adam raised his eyebrows while he slowly turned around to face her. Fiona and him both chuckled

"How about you, how was your weekend? Adam asked while he closed his locker

"Boring" she says as she closed her locker

"Any plans for this upcoming weekend?" he asked

"Brandon has a game on Saturday. He asked me to come." she spoke

"Brandon, that is your boyfriend right?" he questioned

"Yeah...speaking of my boyfriend here he comes" she says

Adam turns around and sees the football player coming towards them

"Hey baby" he says as he pulls Fiona into a kiss

"Brandon" she scolded him

"What?" he says and goes back to kissing her

"Stop, you're being rude" she spoke as she pushed him off

"Rude to who?" Brandon asked

"You're being rude to my friend Adam" she said annoyed

"You don't mind do you bro?" he asked

"I'll see you in class" Adam spoke and walked away

Brandon pulls her closer and goes back to kissing her

"See he doesn't mind" he told as he pulled her closed

"God Brandon" she says

"What?" he said confused

"I'll see you later okay" she says and walked away

* * *

"Adam! Wait up" she shouted

Adam turned around "Fiona"

"Sorry about that" she apologized

"You don't have to say sorry" he says as they continued walking to Mrs. Carson's classroom

"How long have you and Brandon been dating?" Adam making conversation

"Not so long ago... the end of summer actually" she responded

"How about you and you're girlfriend, how long have you been dating" Fiona asked curiously

"Almost two years" he replied

"Wow, that's a long time" Fiona was impressed, her longest relationship ever was five months. Which was in middle school! Most guys she dated were jerks who cheated on her.

"Yeah, she's my first real relationship, she means a lot to me" he replied

"That's really sweet" she responded

"Thanks" Adam smiled as they entered the classroom

"You're trying out for the boys varsity lacrosse team right?" Declan asked as he got settled down next to Harry.

"Yeah" Adam says as he picked a fry from his tray and put it in his mouth

"How about you Alex, are you gonna try out?" Declan asked the boy in front of him

"Of course, how else is the team gonna win without me" he joked.

Declan shook his head and gets up from the chair "Try out starts twenty minutes after school, see you guys there. Don't be late!" he reminded them and walked away

"Yes Coach" Adam spoke

* * *

"You don't have work or have to see Rachel today?" Scarlette asked

Adam shook his head "Nope. I got a new schedule. I only work on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Rachel knows I have lacrosse tryouts and she has stuff to do today"

* * *

**THANKS 4 READING! FEEL FREE TO COMMENT**


End file.
